The World After Meteor
by MrKowz
Summary: What happens to the world the second after "Meteor" hits the planet.
1. The Crashed Airship

Chapter 1 

**The Crashed Airship**

After "Holy" saved the planet, there were many changes. This story will tell you about those changes and many other things. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOD DAMMIT! The Highwind is crap," Cid yelled after the Highwind crash landed near Kalm. 

"Cloud! Where are you? Please answer me," Tifa cried.

"Ugh... I'm... over here," Cloud answered.

"Where is here?"

"I'm near the back of the Highwind"

Tifa ran over as fast as she could. "Oh, Cloud! Thank God you are all right," Tifa exclaimed.

"Of course I am," Cloud said.

Tifa playfully hit Cloud in the arm. Cid circled the Highwind a few times to see what damage there was.

"Shit... this will take months to repair," Cid said.

"I'll go check to see if the others are all right," Barret said. Barret went into the grounded Highwind and found that Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Red XIII were sitting near the conference table.

"What the hell happened," yelled Cait Sith.

"I feel sick", mumbled Yuffie.

"Is... is Meteor gone," said Red XIII.

"Yes, Holy stopped it," replied Barret.


	2. Reuniting of the Family

Chapter 2 

Reuniting of the Family

Meanwhile, Cid traveled into Kalm to see if everyone was alright. When he made it into the small town, he saw Marlene waiting to see her Daddy.

"Yo Barret! Come here, QUICK," Cid yelled.

"B... Barret? That's my DADDY," exclaimed Marlene.

"What is it Cid," Barret exclaimed as he ran into the town.

"Look" 

"It can't be... Is it? MARLENE!"

"DADDY!" Marlene quickly ran over to Barret and gave him a hug. "Where's Tifa?"

"Tifa, Cloud, come here," yelled Cid.

Cloud and Tifa scrambled off the ground and rushed into Kalm. On the way, Cloud picked up a beautiful flower. They saw Marlene hugging Barret as if she had not seen him in a year. Marlene peered over Barret's shoulder and saw a faint image of Cloud and Tifa. Marlene slowly moved away from Barret and proceeded over to Tifa. 

"Oh, Marlene. I am glad you are alive! We thought that Meteor took out Kalm with Midgar. We were hoping you weren't here, but now we are glad you are," cried Tifa. Marlene hugged Tifa with great joy. Marlene and Tifa whispered things back and forth to each other. Cloud began to walk over to Barret. As he began to move, Marlene called for him. 

"Hi, Marlene," Cloud said.

"Hi, Cloud! What is that in your hand?" 

"This is from the Flower Girl, Aeris, she wanted me to give this to you."

"YAY! But... where is the Flower Girl?"

"She had to leave. She had to hide in the Promised Land." Marlene began to cry. She wanted to see the face of the girl who saved her life. She wanted to see Aeris.

"It's ok, we will go see her sometime. She isn't far; she is in our hearts, our dreams. Never forget her," Tifa quietly said. Red XIII, Yuffie, and Cait Sith waltzed into Kalm. They looked around and saw that nothing was really damaged. They walked over to Barret and Cid who were talking back and forth.

"See that little girl over there? That is my daughter, Marlene", Barret said.

"Who are they, Daddy?"

"That is Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Red XIII", Barret replied as he pointed to each one of them.

"Hello", Marlene shyly said.

"Hi", said Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Red XIII.

"What are you," said Marlene as she approached Red XIII.

"I am the son of a great warrior."

"Wow. Where are you from?"

"I am from Cosmo Canyon."

"Cool. What are you," Marlene said as she pointed to Cait Sith.

"I am a robot that is being controlled by a member of the Shin-Ra."

"I thought Shin-Ra was bad."

"I am not evil like most of the others. I helped save the world."

"Oh..."

"Before you ask, I am from a small town called Wutai, I am a Materia collector", Yuffie quickly said.

"Ok", Marlene replied. 

"Where's Vincent," asked Yuffie.

"You mean he wasn't in the airship with you guys," Cloud replied.

"No"

"He might still be in there..."

Cid walked into the general store to see if they carried any parts for the airship. When he found that they don't, he went outside and sat down. Cloud and the others walked out and saw Cid with his head hanging down.

"Yo Cid. Why ya sitting," Barret asked.

"There aren't any parts for the airship within a hundred miles," Cid yelled," The closest place is Junon! I don't want to walk all the way there!"

"Hey Cid... how far away is Choco-Billy's farm from here," Cloud asked.

"About 3 miles from here."

"Good, I have an idea."


	3. Traveling to the Farm

Chapter 3

Traveling to the Farm

Cloud and the others started to talk to one another; they were debating on which two people should go. Of course, Cloud had to be one of them, but who would be the other? Finally, they decided that Cid should go with Cloud, he had the knowledge of what a Hydraulic Capacitor was and some other things. 

Cloud and Cid gathered up what weapons, armor, and Materia they would need. They lost some of the Materia on the crash, not much of it was a big loss, but they did lose their Master Magic Materia. They were extra pissed about that. 

Cloud and Cid walked out into the world as if they had never been on it before. They waved behind them as the images of the other six gradually faded away. 

"Well, Cloud, which way is Choco-Billy's farm," Cid asked. Cloud quietly pointed South. Cid began to think that Cloud is going to go into another one of those dream worlds soon, but Sephiroth is dead, what did he have to worry about? Suddenly, they saw a few small figures out in the distance; it looked to be a group of Devil Riders. They were circling around a Chocobo. Cloud motioned to Cid to go and help the Chocobo. They arrived just in time to see the Chocobo jump over a slide from a Devil Rider and escape into the plains. The Devil Riders saw Cloud and Cid, they decided to start a fight. 

"Finally, some more action," Cid cried.

"Get ready, this might be tough. There is about eight of them," Cloud said.

"Die you Sons of Bitches," Cid yelled. An all out battle started between the duo and the Riders. Cloud sent a menacing blow to the first of the riders that approached him, killing it. Cid was knocked back as he attacked one of the two that attacked him. Cid had let out a cry of pain as a Devil Ride punched him in the face. Cloud decided to just put an end to all of this, he didn't have the time anyway, so he called upon Neo Bahamut! Neo Bahamut descended from the sky; he shot a giant fireball at the remaining seven of the riders. All of the riders died a quick, but painful death. 

Cid sat down on the ground, tending to the big bruise on his head. Cloud, on the other hand, decided to go on to Choco-Billy's Farm. Cid did not realize that Cloud was leaving until Cloud yelled, "Come on!" Cid scrambled up and ran after Cloud.

About five hours later, they made it to Choco-Billy's farm. It was beginning to get dark, so the two decided to stay the night at Choco-Billy's and set out early in the morning. 

Cloud woke up to the squawks of the Chocobos. He woke up Cid, who had a cigarette butt hanging out of his mouth. Both of them walked outside to the barn. They looked through their Gold Chocobos, trying to find out which two they should take to Junon. They finally decided on Chico and Boco, Their two finest bred Chocobos. Choco-Billy gave them some Gyashil Greens to take on the trip, in case the Chocobos got hungry. 

"Ok, Cid, lets RIDE," yelled cloud.

Let's go Boco", Cid said to the Chocobo.


	4. The Journey To Junon

Chapter 4

The Journey to Junon

"So Cloud, how are we going to get to Junon from here?"

"We will go over those mountains over there, the ones past the swamp. If it takes longer than we expected, we will stay the night at Fort Condor, if it is still there. From there, we will travel to Junon," Cloud replied. 

"Ok... whatever you say", Cid said. Cloud and Cid got to the point where they could not see the farm anymore, but they could see the mountains off into the distance. The two decided to stop at the edge of the swamp to let the Chocobos rest and eat.

"Hey Cloud, wanna go kill one of those damned Zoloms," Cid asked.

"No, you go ahead, I am tired... I DID save the world yesterday..."

"Oh yeah, heh, too busy thinking about those airship parts than to think about that." Cid walked into the muddy swamp and spotted a Zolom slithering towards him. "Come on you damned thing from hell! Come and get me!" The Zolom rose into the air and struck down at Cid. Cid shoved his lance into the Zolom's neck as it struck. The Zolom had let out a cry of pain. Cid climbed on its back and began to ride it like a Chocobo in a rodeo! "Yo Cloud! Check me out!" Cloud looked up and saw his friend riding the Zolom.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Having a bit of fun!"

"Kill it! Now!"

"Why?" 

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Cid shoved his lance through the back of the Zolom's head, piercing its brain. Cid trudged back to Cloud. "Why did you make me kill it... I was having a lot of fun!"

"It was about to use beta."

"How could you tell?"

"It was rearing back on the bottom of it's tail." 

"Yikes... I'll be sure to look out for that next time." The Chocobos got up from their resting spot and squawked. 

"All right... lets go!" Cid and Cloud climbed back on their Chocobos and rode off towards the mountains. When they reached the mountains, they spotted an old trail that led up and over them. 

"Damn... that is high. Sure the Chocobos can make it all the way up there," Cid asked.

"I'm sure they can... they are gold Chocobos... they can go over anything."

I hope you are telling me the truth." The Chocobos began to jump from one rock ledge to the other, soon, they reached the top.

"Time for the fun part... going down!" The voice of cloud began to fade as his Chocobo ran down the mountain. Cid gathered up some of his courage and he too started down the mountain. About three minutes afterwards, Cid and his Chocobo made it down the mountain. Both him and Cloud had a race to Fort Condor. 

"Yahoo! This is fun," yelled Cid.

"Come on Chico. Let's show them how to race," Cloud said to his Chocobo. Chico went into a dead sprint, leaving Cid in his dust. 

"Can't you do that Boco," Cid asks. The Chocobo squawked at him and began into a dead sprint as well. Cloud passed up Fort condor and slowed his Chocobo down to a walk. Cid caught up with Cloud and slowed his Chocobo. "Ya know... we DID pass up Fort Condor. Are we just heading for Junon?"

"Yep, it is about a mile from here. We will be there in a few minutes."

"Good, my ass is aching from this Chocobo." Cid and Cloud reached Junon just in time to see the Sun set. 


	5. The Parts We Need

Chapter 5 

The Parts We Need

Cloud and Cid got off their Chocobos and tied them to a nearby tree. 

"Yo Cloud, lets split up and try to find the mechanic's shop. Contact me on the PHS if you find one, I'll contact you if I find one."

"Ok." Cloud and Cid divided, Cloud went right, and Cid went left. Both Cid and Cloud waltzed into every door they passed up, hoping to find a mechanic.

About an hour passed... "Yo Cid!" Cloud said into the PHS,"I found one, meet me at the Landing Pad"

"Gotcha!" Cid reached the landing pad before Cloud. Cloud ran up, almost out of breath. 

"Cid! DUCK," Cloud yelled.

"Why?"

"NOW!" Cid ducked as quick as he can, just in time for a bullet to skin the top of his head. 

"@!$%! That Hurt!"

"Get ready to attack... 1... 2... 3!" Cloud and Cid joined the fray and attacked the hostile soldiers. Cid got hurt enough from that bullet to do his limit break, but he could not do it because the Highwind was broken, he had to save it. A bullet pierced Cloud's foot, building his limit gauge. "You made a BAD mistake! Now time for OMNISLASH!" Cloud unleashed his limit break, OMNISLASH. Blood flew everywhere with each deadly blow Cloud unleashed. Soon, the soldiers were nothing but mincemeat. 

"This place sure has changed... wonder why those soldiers were hostile," Cid said. 

"They had to be sent out by someone to kill us."

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out! Anyway, where is that parts store?"

"Follow me, and keep your eyes open for more soldiers." Cloud and Cid walked over to the mechanic's shop.

"Whatcha need! I have everything from weapons to airship parts," greeted the mechanic.

"We need a few parts for my airship, the Highwind. I need a stabilizer, two jet engines, a new emergency backup system, and about 3000 square feet of metal to repair the gaping hole in the bottom of the airship," Cid said.

"Ok, we have all of that here. That will be about Eighteen Million Gil. Would you like us to deliver it? It is only an additional 3000 Gil per ton. That would come to an additional ... 300,000 Gil."

"Sure, deliver it to Kalm. Think we can hitch a ride on the transporting airship? We have a couple of Chocobos."

"Yeah, I can get you in... but it will cost an additional 10,000 Gil."

"You sure drive a bargain, but we can handle it." Cloud and Cid sleepily walked to the nearest Inn and slept. 

They woke up to the whir of the transporting airship. They quickly got all of their clothes on and rushed up to the landing pad. They climbed aboard the airship and took off!


End file.
